1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pulsed charge devices, and more particularly to pulse charged surfaces capacitively coupled to anatomical parts to induce electron state changes in the biological matter comprising same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,760 issued on Dec. 11, 2001 I have described a plasma device conformed to ionize certain prevalent biological molecules and elements with the emission spectra of this ionization process then coupling efficiently with the dominant molecular structures in living matter. In consequence, repair and reconstruction of living cells is both accelerated and enhanced by the illumination with these selected spectra. Since that time I have discovered that a fully developed ionization process need not be utilized and an electrical potential between the living matter and the charge sufficient to change some of the electron states of the molecular combinations of living tissue may produce the necessary molecular lattice rearrangement to promote growth or healing.
Earlier I have observed that virtually all living functions entail electrical potential balances and the cell itself closely mimics a ‘wet circuit’. Sporadic disruptions of these potential balances, either because of the introduction of some contaminant or as result of some unwanted change in the charge architecture, seem to be the causative events that lead to disease and it is the rearrangement of this charge architecture anomalies that appear to be at the heart of the process that I earlier described in the '760 us patent. Excepting, of course, those abnormalities that reach into the genome itself most of these electro-potential effects seem to be at the larger or macro level, such as those affecting the Na+/K+ pump, and the excitation of just some of the more basic molecules appears to be sufficient to assist in rearranging the other charge architectures back to their evolution dictated states.
The foregoing effect appears to have some confirmation in scientific literature. For example, Horwitz, L R, Burke, T J, Carnegie, D, 1999. Augmentation of Wound Healing Using Monochromatic Infrared Energy; Exploration of a New Technology for Wound Management. Advances in Wound Care 12:35–40 describes the use of 890 nanometer monochromatic light effectively treating recalcitrant dermal lesions and ulcers that sometimes resisted conventional care for more than 39 years. Similarly, living tissue molecular array response to weak electric and magnetic fields has long been recognized. See, e.g., Adey, W R, Bawin, S M Brain Interactions with Weak Electric and Magnetic Fields. Neurosciences Research Program Bulletin 15(1):1–129. These and other publications clearly establish an interactive relationship between living tissue and weak electromagnetic fields. Accordingly, a mechanism for conveniently producing such fields that induce response in living tissue including electron state changes is extensively desired and it one such mechanism that is disclosed herein.